My Worst Love
by Daughter of the West Wind
Summary: Scarlet Trixi Montgomery was chosen to be in the Selection, a chance of a life-time. Most girls would love to be draped in silks and jewels, plus getting to meet the royal family. But Trix isn't like most girls. She's different...way different. Prince Andrew has never liked puzzles. When a mysterious girl comes into his life, he is determined to solve the puzzle that's her.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfiction so please no hate! Constructive criticism, as my friend ThePondFamily3 likes to put it, is okay.

 **Chapter One:**

Being part of the Selection was my worst nightmare. I didn't want to be a doll that needs to be dressed up to please a prince. And I still don't. I liked my life like it was. But when the letter came in the mail, my life changed for the worst.

For months, news of the new Selection buzzed around Illea. Prince Andrew was 18, and rumor has it that he's quite handsome. From what I've seen and heard about him, Prince Andrew seemed like a stuck-up, no good brat that only cared about himself.

Queen Eadlyn, King Maxon, and Queen America had tried to help with the poor conditions of the lower Castes, but that ultimately failed. I'm a Four, but it's still hard on my family. Ones and Twos get all the money, and now Fours are getting horrible payment. It's worse for Fives, and worse still for Sixes. Threes got away okay.

My worst nightmare had always been meeting royalty. The Selection would give 35 "lucky" girls the chance to impress the prince and his family. My mother practically forced me to sign up. For some reason, the age limit was lowered to 15, so a lot of girls would be signing up. My chance to be picked was about 1/150 because my Province is small. I was pretty confident I wouldn't get picked. In my picture I didn't smile, didn't dress nicely, and, well, I tried to look the worst I could, which isn't saying much. I wore my well-worn black dress and put on very little makeup. I put my dragon ear cuff in, wore my leather gloves, put on my black fedora, and threw my hair into a messy ponytail.

Illea News was on at eight. It was only seven, but I was anxious to see if I would be Selected, not that I wanted to. I paced around my small room, making a beating rhythm with my feet. I lied down on my cozy bed and traced the star charts that lined my ceiling. I heard the grandfather clock in the living room strike eight, and I hurried down the stairs. Mom had popcorn popping, and Father had a cup of tea and a book. "Hot chocolate, please!" I yelled while jumping onto our couch.

"Coming right up, honey," Mom replied. I grabbed the remote and turned on the television.

 _Bzzt. Bzzzzt,_ the TV groaned. "Hello Illea!" the announcer exuberantly welcomed. "I am Jonathon, and tonight we have a special treat for you. My team and I are here at the castle in Angeles. In a few moments, Prince Andrew is going to pick a lucky girl from each Province to come and, well, entertain him for a while. Oh! Here comes the royal family! It's so nice that Queen America and King Maxon are here to witness their grandson's own Selection. Queen America is currently 83 and King Maxon is 84.

"Now, Prince Andrew is picking a girl from Clermont, starting the Selection. And this lucky girl is... Miss Kina Jane Beck, Two!" A picture of a beautiful girl popped up on the screen. She looked like a supermodel. She had nice curves and was a little heavily chested. Her wavy blonde hair framed her face, and a gold smoky eye made her blue eyes pop. In the corner of the TV, Prince Andrew appeared. I guessed to show his reaction to the girls. He stared intently at the picture, and his jaw dropped.

"Well, she looks like a keeper!" Jonathon said, noticing the prince's reaction. I heard faint whispering, and His Highness went to the next group of photos. I saw the label, Carolina, and Prince Andrew picked one. It went on like that forever. When Announcer Jonathon said that it's the last lucky girl, I knew it'd be from Dakota, the Province I lived in.

"And the last girl is..." the announcer said, "Miss Scarlet Trixi Montgomery, Four!" Mother jumped out of her seat. Father spilled tea on his pants. I fell on the floor laughing. I looked up to the corner to see Prince Andrew's expression. He was staring at his parents like he couldn't believe I was in the pile. He ran over to his parents, and they started arguing over it.

"Uh, Mom?" I asked, still laughing on the floor, "I think I'm not going to be allowed to participate."

"Of course you are, Trix! You're just different. I'm sure the prince is going to accept that sooner or later," Mother reassured me.

"Yeah, whatever," I mumbled. "I wish I'd never signed up. Thanks a lot. And you do realize I'm doing this for you and the money. It's out of the kindness of my heart." I walked up to my attic room and started packing what few things I needed. After gathering my clothes, jewelry, and a couple keepsakes, I collapsed on my bed and instantly fell asleep.

I woke up to sunlight streaming through my window. I must've forgotten to shut them. Oops. I heard a knock on the door downstairs, and I quickly rolled out of my warm and cozy bed and started to make myself look presentable. I threw on a pair of yoga pants and a shirt. I cautiously climbed down the stairs. "...concerning your daughter in the Selection. You know we want to get started as early as possible, so we are going to go over the basic rules, and then your daughter, Scarlet, and I will hop on a plane to the castle," an unfamiliar female voice said. 'O-okay,' I thought, 'I guess we're going as soon as possible. This is going to be just great.' When I reached the bottom of the steps, I was pulled into the kitchen where my mom and a middle-aged woman were sitting at the table.

"We're going to go over a few things, okay?" the lady kindly said. "Some of the questions are going to be...personal, but feel free to be open with me and your mother. Oh, and by the way, I'm Margret."

'This is going to be awkward,' I thought, but I smiled and said, "Let's get started," anyway.

"So, first question. What's your favorite color?" Margret asked.

"Um, huh. Silver, black, or red, I guess," I responded. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, firstly, we want your clothes to be in colors you like," Margret replied calmly. "Secondly, the prince wants to know everything about yo-the Selected girls."

"And, that's not weird at all," I mumbled. I got a playful slap on the arm from my mother. "What?" I shrugged. "Margret said I could be open."

"It's fine, Scarlet. Prince Andrew is very interested by you girls," Margret said with a light chuckle. "Anyway, next question..." It went on like that, small meaningless questions, until one question caught my interest. "Are you a virgin?" Margret asked. "I'm very sorry about this question, but it's a necessity."

"Yes, I'm a virgin. I've never had a boyfriend in my life," I said while shifting around in my seat.

"That's great. Most of the girls I've interviewed weren't." She mumbled the last part under her breath. "Well, that's all! I hope your bags are packed because we're leaving in-" she glanced at her watch "-about 10 minutes. So go get changed, and we'll head out!"

I ran upstairs, grabbed my pre-packed bag, and quickly changed into the outfit of the Selected: a white shirt, black pants, your Province flower, and any pair of shoes. I chose combat boots. I ran back downstairs and yelled, "Bye!" to Mother. I went outside, and the crisp fall wind fell upon my face. My hair whipped all around, framing my face with tangled, curly brown knots. I breathed in and out, trying to calm myself. _Meeting royalty._ My brain refused to process that. I've hated royalty all my life, and now I'm meeting them?!

I felt a presence behind me.

"Let's go, Scarlet," Margret said. She stepped in front of me and walked towards a sleek black car. She opened the passenger door and slid in. A young maid opened the car door for me. Seeing the maid reminded me of my sister. 'And here comes the-' my thought was cut off as I was puled into a memory.

 _"Stop! Stop! Please, please! She's my only_ normal _daughter!" Mother begged the guard._

 _"You have not payed your taxes yet, so this is only right. It's been law since the first king," the guard who held my flailing sister replied._

 _"B-b-bu-but... She's my baby girl!" Mom cried. I was in the entry way listening to the whole conversation. My back was stiff and My eyes were scanning the yard, looking anywhere but my mom and my sister, Quinn. I saw 10 guards surrounding the house, and a couple more trying to calm down Quinn. My eyes locked with Quinn's piercing green eyes. "Stay strong," I whispered._

 _"I will. But promise me you'll be strong, too. For mom, for dad...for me," she said. With that, she stopped struggling and let the guards take her away._ I've upheld my promise to Quinn since then, but my mother's words kept on ringing in my head. _"She's my only_ normal _daughter!"_ I shook my head, snapping out of my trance. Concern flashing in her hazel colored eyes, the maid looked at me. "I'm fine," I said. I tentatively stepped into the car. The inside smelled like leather, and it wasn't pleasing. The car has tinted windows and white leather seats. A girl, who looked about my age, was picking at her perfectly manicured nails. She glanced over at me when I got in. She had curly blonde hair with light pink highlights, a fitted white tank top that hugged her curves, black pants, and bright pink heels on. Her Province flower was tucked behind her ear. I could tell she was assessing me, as if I was competition. 'Yeah right. Like _I'm_ competition,' I thought. "Waste your time on someone else, sweetheart," I advised. "I'm only doing this for the money, not the prince, not the crown. I'm not worth your time."

"I like you," the girl said. "I'm Eve." She looked down at herself. "Trust me, I wouldn't be in these clothes if not for my mother. I hate heels, pink, and having my nails done. Once I get to the castle, I'm dying my hair blue."

"Nice. I'm just keeping my normal appearance," I decided.

"Cool. My mother did my interview for me. It was ridiculous! She locked me in my room! Anyway, she said I was this preppy girl that likes pink and all things girly. As if," Eve snorted. "Friends?"

"Sure, why not? I'm Scarlet, but you can call me Trix since my middle name is Trixi," I agreed. "At least I'll have someone to talk to, 'cause I'm not going to the prince with my issues. He's a cocky, stuck-up, spoiled brat. Please tell me you're not infatuated with him. You're blind if you are."

"Why would I be infatuated with the vain, conceited, arrogant jerk?" Eve asked.

"I like you," I said.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So chapter one wasn't the greatest. It's my first time doing this, so I'm very inexperienced. Sorry! I will try to update as much as I can while juggling school, dance, and, well, that's really all. I probably won't update that much during weekdays. Anyway, here's chapter two for y'all.

 **Chapter Two:**

Eve and I talked a little while longer before we stopped at an airport. I looked at the huge building with confusion. I had never seen an airport before; I rarely ever leaved the house, except for work of course. The airport was white and had a big blue logo on the side. Glass doors opened and closed with the coming rush of people, and airplanes flew in and out.

Eve shoved me out the car door. "This is called an airport," Eve said slowly, as if she were talking to a young child. "It's spelled A-I-R-P-"

"I know what an airport is, Eve." I looked at her like she was stupid. "And I know how to spell it, too. I've just never _seen_ one."

"Oh. Well, this building harbors big flying machines called airplanes," she explained.

"I know!" I yelled exasperated. "Jeez! I'm not dumb!" I grabbed my bag from the trunk and started walking towards the airport.

"We have two other girls to wait for," Margret informed. "Please wait in the lobby." Eve and I went into the airport. The lobby was full of people that were boarding planes, exiting planes, or simply waiting. There was a closed of section for the Selected girls.

"I guess we go over there?" I said more of a question than a statement.

"Yep!" Eve cheerfully replied. We walked over to the closed off section. "Hey! I'm Eve Beatrice Nightingale, Three, from Sota. One of the Selected girls? Oh, and this is Scarlet Trixi Montgomery, Four, from Dakota, another participant of the Selection. So, you gonna let us through or what?" Eve chatted with the maids and guards blocking the Selection spot while I looked around. The maids and guards moved out of the way, and we went through. We sat down on the lush couch and chatted about life a little more. I pulled a book out of my bag, and Eve got her phone and started scrolling through the latest news.

"Hi! You're Eve, right?" a bubbly voice interrupted my reading. "And you're... I don't really care. You look like trash. Anyway, Eve? You and I are going to be the best friends ever! I'm Brooke Vivian Nicholas, a Three from Belcourt."

"Uh, hi," Eve said startled. "Well, you already know my name, so I guess introductions are useless. This is"-

"Like I said, I really don't care. She's not worth the prince's time because she is hideous!" Brooke added a girly giggle at the end. I snorted at her comment. "Well, important facts to know about me are, one pink is the best color ever! Two, I love gifts! So any time or occasion, you can give me a gift! Three, I get anything I want. For example, I want your phone, so give me it. Now."

"No!" Eve sounded offended at the thought. "Some things you should know about me: I can't stand brats or greedy people, pink is my least favorite color; it's hideous"- she looked up and down Brooke's overly-slim body that was clad in a super short white crop top, very short black shorts, pink high heels, and pink jewelry everywhere. She even dyed her flower pink- "and I'll never be friends with a greedy, skinny, spoiled brat like yourself," Eve sneered.

"Hah," Brooke laughed. "Oh, I'm a Three! I'm so high and mighty! I can tell a model what to do! Well, I looked you up and you only sing at charities. You don't even get payed well! Your mother on the other hand. She's a famous singer! You're lucky I look up to your mother, otherwise you'd be on the floor begging for mercy!"

"Yeah, right."

"That's right."

"What can you, a wimpy supermodel, do to me?"

"Eve," I quietly warned. "Let's not get into a fight we can't finish." I grabbed her arm and pulled her back on the couch. A few minutes later, a girl walked in and gave a timid wave. She sat down in the armchair not taken up by Brooke.

"Okay, so now that we're all here, we're going to board a plane headed for the palace," Margret said. "I'm Margret, and I will be your guide, I guess, for the time being. If you have any questions please come and ask me, otherwise, let's get going!" Brooke jumped up from her seat. The other girl elegantly rose from her seat. Eve and I glanced at each other before yelling, "Race you to the plane!" We bounded up from the couch and ran to the closest boarding station, assuming it was ours. Eve, Brooke, the shy, timid girl, Margret, and I boarded the plane.

The plane ride was fairly boring. I read a few chapters in one of the books I brought before deciding that my stomach wasn't suited for planes. Soon, I drifted off to sleep with Eve and Brooke yelling at each other in the background. A couple hours later, we landed in Angeles. Huge crowds awaited us when we stepped off the plane onto a runway. Brooke was the first off and started waving and kissing the air. Next was the other girl, whose name was Alex. Eve bounded out of the plane with a huge smile. I cautiously walked out and was met with a cheering crowd.

"Brooke is taking her sweet, ol' time," Eve whispered. The line was crowded and moving very slowly because of Brooke.

"Yeah," I whispered back. "So, uh, what're supposed to be doing?"

"I think looking happy and waving and doing stuff that happy people would do."

"Okay." I plastered a small smile on my lips and started waving to the crowd. Once we all made it to the limo at the end of the runway, the car slowly moved to the castle. After about a half an hour, we were at the castle.


End file.
